


All By Chance (A Robert Downey Jr Fan Fic)

by thedorkmisha



Category: RDJ - Fandom, Robert Downey Jr - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/pseuds/thedorkmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be another ordinary day for college freshman Nicole Beraud as she was drinking her usual Starbucks. But when an accidental collision with a man (Robert Downey Jr) while rushing out the door it changed her life into something entirely new. Will Nicole be able to deal with everything that's changing around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole sat at her usual table in Starbucks sipping her salted caramel frappachino, eyes shifting from person to person as they ordered their drinks and waited. This was her normal routine: wake up at seven, get ready, then go down to Starbucks and order the same grande salted caramel frappachino with whipped cream. She liked to take her straw like it was a spoon and eat the whipped cream, something she had always done. This was her normal routine. She looked out the icy window and watched the snowfall. It was mid-December and the snow fell how everyone dreams. Light enough to not stay on the roads but sticky enough to be on windows, roofs and stay on your hair if you walked outside without a hat. She started to think, 'All the years I've been alive I've never seen anything like this'. Nicole had lived in Ohio, Westchester NY, Boston, and now Syracuse. But snow like this is a once in a lifetime sight. Nicole looked down at her phone "Shit! I'm late going to be late!" Nicole went to Syracuse University for Communications. Ever since she was in sixth grade Nicole knew she wanted to be an advertiser, and go to Syracuse. Nicole pushed out of her seat and darted for the door. She was digging for her car keys when she collided with an oncoming stranger. Coffee spilling all over him.

"Oh. My. God. I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going I was trying to get my keys an-".

The unlucky stranger cut her off. "It's fine it's totally fine. It happens to all of us now and then." All of a sudden, Nicole's whole demeanor seemed to change. She relaxed. There was something about his voice that made Nicole believe every word he said.

"Well here, I can at least offer you this. " Nicole handed the man her favorite hoodie. It was orange with a big blue S on the back. For Syracuse. She was so caught up with this mysterious person she almost forgot the reason why she needed to go. "Oh shoot I gotta go I'm going to be late for my class." Nicole started to head out the door.

"Wait!" The man shouted after her "This is a nice hoodie."

"Ya it's my favorite so take care of it" Nicole said with a quick laugh, keeping the fact that she was late in mind. "I can see why. Meet me at Panera off of the highway tomorrow at 7 and you can get it back." He started to walk back inside. 

 

"Is this your own way of asking me on a date?" Nicole joked with a smile, ducking into her car ar the same time.

 

"Its only a date if you want it to be." The guy said as he winked. There was something so familiar about him. But she couldn't place her finger on it.

 

"Already have a boyfriend." Nicole closed the door. Hearing a tap on the glass she rolled the windows down.

 

"You still going to come?"

 

"I have no choice, you aren't getting away with my favorite hoodie."

 

Nicole began to pull out. Without moving the man began to speak at a slightly louder pitch in order for her to hear him. "Its too bad. I would've loved to keep it."

 

Nicole smiled as she rolled up her window and drove off. Keeping the image of him in her mind, she had to figure out how she knew him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole pulled into the parking lot and darted out of her car so fast she almost forgot her backpack. She sprinted in the building until she arrived outside her class door. She slipped in just as the bell rang "thank fucking god". Nicole took her seat by the window. She was trying hard to focus on the class but come on it was Literature of the Renaissance and Enlightenment Period. She was lucky she wasn't flat out asleep. Her mind wandered to the window. The snow falling, the sun shining, everything. But whenever she saw the snow she thought of that man. She kept scrolling through her mind to try to match the face to the memory she was trying to get out. "Where do I know him from?" Nicole whispered to herself, concentrating hard to try and figure it out. But she wasn't the only one who heard.

 

"Miss Nicole Beraud. Would you like to share what was so important that you had to interrupt me?" Mr. Kelley, the English teacher of all people. was the other person besides Nicole to hear her.

 

"Nah i'm good" Nicole was very witty. Sometimes, like now, to a fault. The class had a mixture of giggles and whispers.

 

"Well then if you aren't willing to share that then can you please explain how the passage I just read gives off feelings of romanticism?"

 

Normally this would freak out any student in the entire world. But Nicole stayed as calm as she was listening to the Starbucks man talk. Nicole had a talent of sorts. A talent where she just seemed to know the answers most of the time. No one including herself knew how the hell it happens it just does. "Well this passage gives off a sense of whim and lack of reason... And thats what they were all about. So thats how it shows romanticism." She went on for two minutes, completly correct and leaving the teacher totally speechless.

 

Class went on and Nicole continued to stare out the window and think of that moment in Starbucks. Her daydreaming kept throughout the day until it was her last class at 3:20. When the clock finally hit 3:20 Nicole hopped out of her seat and ran out to the courtyard. It would be ten minutes until Otis got out of class.

 

"Otis needs to hurry his ass up before I die of hypothermia." Nicole had no gloves due to the fact that she didn't expect Otis to be and extra 20 minutes. Just as Nicole was about to get and walk away she suddenly gets yanked in the air and spun in a circle. She turns to see Otis putting her down and kiss her on the check. Otis was about 5'6 with short blonde hair that stuck out alittle at his forehead. He had these blue eyes that got Nicole lost in her thoughts by just looking at them. He was georgeous to sum it up. And better yet, he was hers.

 

"Hey babe im so sorry im late my asshole teacher made us stay late. So you ready to go?"

 

"Ya i've been ready for twenty minutes." Nicole nunged Otis and he looked down at her and laughed. Pulling her in closer as they walked to his car. Nicole had no idea where they were going. Or what was going to happen when they get there. All she knew was it was her year anniversary since her and Otis became a thing. It started summer going into senior year in high school. Nicole was on her college tour, as was Otis. They meet while roaming the campus and hit it off. They talked for some time after until one day, this day last year, he asked her on a date one thing lead to another and they have been together ever since. When they finally arrived it was so dark Nicole couldn't see where they were. They walked around the corner and she realized that he had taken her to HIS favorite restaurant 'Guatemala'. She had to admit Otis was a good guy and she really liked him but he always did this. He always takes them to places HE thinks are enjoyable. Normally she would shrug it off, Guatemala did have pretty decent mexican food. But for christ sake, it was their anniversary. Thats a big fucking deal. She wished that he would actually take her to HER favorite restaurant or HER movie selection for once. She began to question that he even listened to her enough to even know that kind of stuff. But she didn't want to start anyhting, especially today, so she just smiled and moved on. More or less.

 

It was a friday night so they weren't surprised to see the place crowded and a little bit loud. Otis wrapped his arm around Nicole's waist and marched up to the front desk. "Table for two please. I have a reservation." Otis said to the host.

 

"And what is your last name please."

 

"Klingbeil"

 

"Ah yes Otis Klingbeil table for two right this way please." He said as his finger met the name on the reservation list. With that the host looked up and outstretched his hand showing the way to go. Nicole couldn't help but snicker a little bit. The host was a short. Probably a 5'4 American guy. But that wasn't what made it funny. What made it funny was seeing him in his "uniform" which consisted of a giant sombrero, a very colorful, very long poncho that dragged on the floor due to the wearers height and a fake "mexican mustache" that was a little bit cocked to the side and peeling off. She clearly wasn't the only one who noticed, she looked up to see Otis biting his lower lip to keep himself from laughing. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment." The host said as he showed them their table in the corner of the restaurant. Nicole appericiated the table placement due to the lack of noise compared to when they first entered the restaurant.

 

"All I'm saying is they pay them way too much." Otis was going on one of those rants where he almost held up the entir conversation by himself as the food was eventually placed infront of them. When they first started dating Nicole found it really cute, but now she just feels like she could get up and walk away and his "discussion" would continue to carry on until the restaurant closed. "I mean really, they get paid millions of dollars for what? Pretending to be other people? I mean come on there is no real talent in that!"

 

"You have to give them some credit Otis. Having almost no privacy, being away from their loved ones for months on end just to come home and have people take pictures of your arrival sounds like a pretty taxing life." Nicole could deal with some rants because she agreed with them. But Nicole loves the movies, and loves the actors in them. So she felt like she had some sort of an obligation to defend them, as if she knew them personally.

 

"Oh yeah pulling up in your $200,000 car to your 18 million dollar mansion estate sounds really taxing to me." Otis recurred. With that Nicole rolled her eyes and continued listening to the one sided thing Otis called a conversation.

 

Nicole honestly had enough of tonight. They had already paid the check so she saw no reason to prolong this to the point where it actually became something. "Otis i've had a pretty rough day, could you drop me off at the student parking lot at campus?" Nicole said with a very convincing fake yawn.

 

"I can drive you home if you like. Its gotten really late." Otis flashed his smile. If there was one thing she loved about Otis, it was that flawless smile. But Nicole knew that the drive to her apartment was longer than the drive to the parking lot, and she really didn't want to be there when Otis got really into his topic of "unfair pay".

 

"No no its fine I have to drive my car home anyways or i'll have no way of going anywhere." Nicole let out her laugh which in turn made Otis laugh. He thought Nicole had the most adorable laugh in the entire world.

 

"Alright, if you insist." Within a minute or so they were in his car driving back to the parking lot. When they finally arrived Nicole scooted out of the car, said goodnight to Otis. The entire drive home all she could think about was what she thought about the whole day. The man she knew but didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole woke up with a smile on her face. Knowing it was the day she was going to Panera to get her hoodie back. But she knew that wasn't the total cause for her happiness, for some reason, more than anything, she was looking foward to finally meeting the "familiar man", as she called him. She looked at her clock. 8:17. She wondered how in gods name she woke up so early, given the fact that she didn't get home until 12 and also how much she loved to sleep.

 

She tried so hard to go back to sleep. She knew sleeping would be the fastest way to spend the time until 7:00. But nothing happened. Not even a yawn. She decided to watch the newest episode of Shark Tank. She missed it because she was with Otis.

 

Nicole hopped on the couch was just about to play week 10 when in her ear she heard a eerie whisper "whatchya doing Nichole". Nicole thought her heart was going to stop she was so scared. She turned around to see her roommate Caroline getting out a box of CheezIts and plopping down on the couch next to her. She loved Shark Tank aswell and it had almost become their thing to do together since they became roommates. Somehow Nicole was so caught up in what 7:00 would bring she almost started it without her.

Caroline Bryson was 5'4 and a half while Nicole was about 5'4. Caroline had long dirty blonde hair that she always put in a braid because otherwise it would be "a big ass mess" as she put it. Caroline was also going to Syracuse but for psychology. Nicole and Caroline had been friends since 9th grade (she calls Nicole "Nichole" because of a inside thing that happened at high school) and they just got closer when they realized they were both going to Syracuse. Caroline got into Syracuse on a swimming scholarship (she was DCL all-star every year in high school including freshman year). Nicole had the opportunity to go on a volleyball scholarship but decided to just pay because as much as she loved (and still does) volleyball she wanted to have relaxing time during her college life. After Caroline got comfy on the couch we started to play Shark Tank. But every pitch just reminded her of Starbucks man. The doorbot, an invention so you can see who is ringing your doorbell, just reminded Nicole of when she rushed out the door of Starbucks and bumped into the stranger. 

 

By the time the third or fourth pitch came on, Caroline looked over at Nicole with the 'What the fuck is up with you today' look. "Hey Cholie" (a nickname for Nicole's nickname pronounced like nichole but without the ni and adding a y on the end) "Whats up with you?" Caroline was confused and worried. She had never seen Nicole like this.

 

"Ya i'm fine it's just..." Nicole tried to put on her convincing voice. But Caroline was her best friend, it was futile to try and fool her.

 

"What is it? DID OTIS DO SOMETHING!!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF OTIS DID SOMETHING TO HURT YOU I'LL-"

 

"No no its nothing like that. I was at Starbucks yesterday and I was in a rush because I was late. I wasn't looking and I collided with this guy spilling my drink all over him. So I gave him my favorite hoodie and he told me that if I meet him at Panera he'll give it back."

 

"So? That doesn't seem like something that would make you act so... this" Caroline said moving her hands in an up and down gesture towards Nicole.

 

"Thats the thing Caroline! I have no idea why but I can't stop thinking about him, I barely met him and yet I can't wait to see him again!!!! Whats going on!"

 

Nicole seemed desparate and Caroline could tell. But she had no idea what to do. "CheezIt?" Caroline said holding her box out to Nicole (you could tell how much Caroline cared when she offered you here CheezIts. Boy was Caroline protective over her CheezIts.)

 

"Thanks Caroline but that still doesn't solve my problem." Nicole said. She still took a handfull of CheezIts. 'Hey its not everyday Caroline actually offers you her CheezIts' Nicole thought to herself, seeming to justify her want of CheezIts. Caroline could really see the despair Nicole was in now and decided it was time to be serious.

 

With a deep sigh Caroline scooched a little bit closer to Nicole, seeming to intensify the importance of what she was about to say. "Look Cholie, I honeslty don't know what to tell you other than you have to see how you feel after you come back from Panera. So i'll help you kill time until 7 then we'll talk tomorrow. Ok?"

 

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." Nicole couldn't express how thankful she was for Caroline's advice "Wow you really were born to be a psychologist weren't you?"

 

"Well what can I say? Talent is talent." They both laughed and with that, Caroline set off on her mission to make the time fly until it was time for her to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline did everything she could think of to make the time pass. They finished Shark Tank, played Mario Party 3, and even managed to cram in some studying for midterms. When they finally finished it was 6:30. "Well you did it." Nicole said as she sunk on the couch with Caroline. "Did what?" Caroline became so caught up in trying to distract Nicole she managed to distract herself in the process. "You completely killed time. It seems like it was 9:00 just a few minutes ago." "Well its six thirty! We got to get you to Panera!" Caroline sprang up and pulled Nicole off of the couch with her. "What?" Nicole asked, seeing Caroline just stop in her tracks. She was confused and, ironically, in a rush to get out the door to Panera. "Does Otis know what your doing?" "Why would he need to know? I'm just getting my hoodie back. Thats all." "Okayyyy if you say so." After all the effort Caroline needed to put in to get Nicole distracted from the guy she just met she was definitely doubtful that it was just for the hoodie. "What is that supposed to mean 'if you say so'?!" "Well if it was just about the hoodie I doubt you would be looking foward to it like you are now." "Well it is just about the hoodie. Besides, I don't even know his name." "Okay okay I believe you! But come on we're going to be late. I like borrowing that hoodie to you know so you better get that shit back." "Of course you do." Nicole yelled back at Caroline as she walked out of the door to head to the parking lot. When she pulled into the Panera parking lot she felt a sense of warmth rise through her body. She looked down at her phone, 6:50. "Right on time." She got out of the car 'Goddamn what is it? -5 degrees out?!'. She scurried inside, feeling the relief of being in the warm building she stripped from her hat, scarf and jacket. Ordering a coffee to warm her insides she sat down at a table by the window. Nicole was a few sips in when she heard a whisper in her ear "You're not going to spill that one on me are you?" Nicole jumped a little bit, those from-behind-whispers always get to her. "No, but I almost just spilt it on myself thanks to you." The man gave a slight chuckle " Well that would make us even then huh?" Nicole smiled sarcastically but friendly at the same time, "I think lending you my favorite hoodie makes us even already." "Touche. I see why its your favorite hoodie." He said gesturing to Nicole's hoodie, still wearing it. "Ok tiger its still mine, why don't you hand it over to me so I can be my warm and comfy self again." They both laughed. And the man handed over her hoodie, still hoping she would change her mind and let him keep it. Nicole was about to get up, thinking that everything that they came here to do was done when she heard "Leaving so soon, stay a while. I'm hungry. You want something? Their chicken noodle soup is sublime." Nicole didn't know why, but she was delighted that he asked her to stay. "Well I do like soup." Nicole said with a smile. Before he got up and walked over to the counter he managed to come up with one more snarky remark. "Just don't spill it on me this time." "Very funny." Soon after the man came back holding two steaming soups on a tray. Nicole took a big whiff and got the smell of carrots, celery, noodles and chicken combined into the sweet heaven called chicken noodle soup 'man how hungry am I?'. "Alrighty we got one bowl for me, and one for you" He said gently setting the tray down and put the soups on the table. As they were talking the man noticed Nicole concentrating on his face. "You trying to take a mental picture or having a stroke." He joked and Nicole broke from her trance. "Both." She smiled, causing a smile from him in return. They stayed that way for a little more than normal time. Nicole remembered what Caroline was saying before she left which made her panic. "Uh I have to go." She said breaking the eye contact they were sharing in a rush to get up. "Where are you going?" He looked confused why she was all of a sudden in a hurry to leave. "I just have to go." Nicole got up and walked outside to her car. She was just about to reach it when the man came running up behind her. "Hey wait a minute! Did I say something?" "No its not you its just." Nicole turned around and it hit her. She remembered where she knew him from.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole couldn't believe it. The Starbucks man, the man she ran into, the man she gave her hoodie to, was none other than ROBERT DOWNEY JR!!!!! She was such a big fan. She had seen him on his off broadway musical American Passion. He wasn't really FAMOUS to such an extent but yet still she felt starstruck.

 

"Now I know where you're from!

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well I thought you were familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. And it just hit me! You're the guy who I saw in American Passion."

 

"Oh I remember doing that."

 

"Ya. Well what are you doing here? There isn't much to do in Syracuse that would pertain to your career.

 

"Well I made a few friends up here and I'm visiting them."

 

"Oh. So how long are you going to be here for?" Nicole was hoping he would be around for a little bit longer. She wanted to get to know him some more. Not because he was "famous" but because something in her gut told her she wanted to.

 

"Eh its really undecided. But probably a couple of weeks. I never see him ya know?"

 

"Ya I feel you. Not many people plan their vacations for Syracuse." He flashed a side smile and a little laugh from Nicole's remark.

 

"Well you wanna finish your soup or...?"

 

"Its pretty dark and my roommate is in need of some more CheezIts" (you'll come to know, CheezIts are kinda, sorta, well actually VERY important to Caroline. We all have that one food).

 

"Oh ok. Well thanks for letting me use your hoodie." Robert was disappointed, he had actually grown kinda fond of this girl 'Wait a second, I don't even know her name. How the fuck did that happen?!' "Hey wait! Whats your name?" Nicole was halfway into her car

 

"Its Nicole."

 

"Well thanks for the hoodie, Nicole." He smiled and waved even though inside he was hurt at the thought that she didn't even want to see eachother again.

 

"Thanks for returning it in one piece." Nicole smiled, got in her car, and drove away. 

 

Robert watched the car drive away. He walked back into Panera. Seeing the two soups on the table made him loose his appetite. He picked up the two bowls, emptied them out and put the bowls above the trash can. Robert went back to the table to get his jacket, wallet and key when something caught his eye. A napkin with the words 'Nicole Beraud 250 Ashbourne road Apt number 3 914-732-4960'. Robert shoke his head and laughed. He felt better knowing he'll be able to get to know 'whats her name? Oh right Nicole' be able to get to get to know Nicole better.


	6. Chapter 6

During the ride home Nicole thought about what happened 'Did he get the napkin? Did he throw it away? Nicole you fucking idiot you put it on a napkin! He probably threw it out! But what if he DID see it? It was such a stupid idea to do that. He's probably laughing right now. Laughing at the napkin, at me.'

 

This went on throughout a chunck of the ride home to the point where she couldn't even stand her own thoughts. She turned on the radio. Still Into You by Paramore came on. Nicole picked up her phone and called Otis.

 

"Hey Nicole whats up?"

 

"Hey Otis our song came on the radio."

 

"Really, how funny!" Nicole could sense Otis' lack of enthusiasm.

 

"Wait a sec. Where are you? Isn't today your movie night with Caroline?" Nicole was surprised he actually listened to her when she told him that.

 

"Ya but I had to take a raincheck. I was with a friend."

 

"Do I know them?"

 

"Nah I just met him." She could hear Otis hold his breath at the word "him". She could tell before he was suspicious of something, but now hearing that, she just tried to stay as calm as possible. Besides, she had no reason to worry, nothing was going on between her and Robert.

 

"Him???"

 

"Ya he's just a guy I ran into at Starbucks, literally" Nicole laughed at the joke that only she would get. Otis was about to question the last part but decided it was pretty late and any remote version of a complicated story would confuse him too much.

 

"Ok. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

 

"Ya thats it!" Nicole was a little disappointed, definitely seemed to be rushing to get off the phone with her.

 

"Ok. If thats all, night babe. Love you."

 

"Love you too" Nicole wanted to keep talking, but she was almost home and she could tell how tired Otis was anyways. The both hung up.

 

When Nicole finally arrived home she was pretty tired. She had completly forgotten that Caroline was waiting for her to get back so she could tell everything that happened.

 

"So how did it go?" Nicole twitched at the sudden and unexpected break of quiet.

 

"Someday you won't be able to scare me anymore."

 

"Ya that day will be when your too old and senile to know what scared is." Caroline laughed and Nicole gave her a friendly but serious glare.

 

"So tell me how it went!!!" "

 

Caroline I'm really tired. Ill tell you tomorrow."

 

"Okay, just make sure you actually remember-" Before Caroline could even finish her sentance Nicole was dead asleep flat on her bed.

 

"Whatever. That girl still better tell me what happened." Caroline said to herself as she turned on the TV to watch an episode of Awkward. before turning in for the night herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert put the napkin in his pocket intending to use it later. He was pretty amused at how she snuck that by him without him even noticing. He wanted to call her and ask when and where they should meet up again to talk but she was probably asleep by now. So he decided to save the napkin for tomorrow. There was something about Nicole that made Robert want to spend time with her. She was different. He felt like he could tell her anything even when they knew nothing about each other. Robert thought about that the entire ride home. About his new friend. About the girl with the hoodie.

 

Robert pulled up to his friends house. It was a decent size for a nineteen year old guy. He drove on the gravel driveway into the two door garage that his friend let him park in. He got out and rushed into the house before his fingers froze. When he got inside he felt the warmth of the heater rush through him and melt all his troubles away. He shut the door behind him. Hanging up his jacket, hat, and gloves. He just couldn't sleep no matter how late he was. He just kept his mind on the napkin. He took it out of his pocket and observed it. Feeling the small stencil-like decal on the edges. Running his thumb gently over the scribble, as if to make sure it was actually there. He got lost in his thoughts. 

 

"Well look what we have here. Scared off all the girls in the world so you had to resort to napkins for true love." Jason shouted from across the room while digging through the fridge for something edible. Jason Sudeikis was born in Virginia, and yet no one really knows the exact reason for his move up to Syracuse New York.

 

"Funny. Real funny. Have you ever considered going into comedy?" Robert exclaimed sarcastically. Jason laughed, knowing that Roberts sarcasm showed his happiness.

 

"But really dude whats with the napkin?" Jason pulled a milk jug out of the fridge and poured himself an 11 o'clock bowl of Lucky Charms. "Ooooo interesting!" Jason said with a mouth-full of cereal. He caught a glimpse of the writing on the napkin snatching it with one hand while holding the bowl of cereal in the other. "Nicole Beraud 250 Ashbourne rd Apt number 3 914-372-4960. GET IT IN ROBERT!!!!"

 

"Man give it back its nothing like that. I just ran into her at Starbucks, well she ran into me, and we met up a Panera the next day. Thats it. She gave me that because she was in a rush to leave I guess."

 

"Whatever you say hot-shot." Jason had a doubtful look on his face. But Robert sucks ass at lying so he really had no choice to believe him. They sat in silence for a moment while Jason gobbled up the last bit of his cereal."Imma hit the sack Rob" Jason said with one hell of a sigh. He walked towards his room and patted Robert on the shoulder without breaking stride.

As Robert heard Jason's door close he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he got to a NCIS marathon. He watched about 3 episodes until he dozed off on the couch, tv on and remote in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole woke with a great sigh. 'That was probably one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a long time'. As she wiped the crust from her eyes she sat up and stretched her arms. She got out of bed and brushed her hair, teeth and did the usual morning things except she didn't change out of her pajama pants. She instead popped on her Syracuse hoodie.

 

"Caroline get up!"

 

"Fuck off i'm not getting up!" Caroline shouted back from her room.

 

"I'm going to ihop! So I guess you don't want in on the endless pancake deal they have going on now!" Within a few minutes she saw Caroline sprint out of her room grab her coat and shout

 

"Hurry up I wanna get there before I turn 50!" Nicole laughed and shook her head. If there was one way that you could get Caroline out of bed, its to offer her food in some way, shape or form. It worked everytime.

 

They pulled into the IHOP parking lot. Nicole didn't even have to look at Caroline to tell that she was excited. And rightfully so, Caroline had intense D1 swim practice every day of the week and she didn't have much time to indulge in food. And honestly Nicole had to admit she was pretty pumped too. I mean who wouldn't, it's ihop. They rushed inside and told the hostess they wanted a table for two.

 

"Cholie, Cholie, Cholie, Cholie!!!"

 

"What!" Nicole turned and said in a whisper yell.

 

"I smell pancakes!" Nicole rolled her eyes as the hostess showed them to a booth.

 

They scooted into the booth and looked at the menu. The duo told the waiter their order.

 

"So did you guys screw eachother?" Nicole knew who she was talking about immediately and was completely taken off guard. Mid-way through taking a sip of her water and almost sprayed it all over the table. But she somehow mustered up some strength to hold it back. Still causeing her to cough a little bit. Caroline started to laugh at her reaction. After she completley got it together she relpiled with a very affirmitive no.

 

"Hey don't blame me. You came home pretty late for just a hoodie exchange." She made one of those *if ya know what I mean* faces with he eyebrows wiggling up and down.

 

"Look, we talked, I figured out where I knew him from and that was it!"

 

"Ooooo I wanna know where you knew him from. Long lost relative? Ex boyfriend? Ex boyfriend that turned out to be a long lost relative?!"

 

"No, no and thats nasty/ Where did you even come up with that?"

 

"Okay my bad, its early and i'm getting impatient with my food."

 

"Relax Caroline its coming now." Caroline turned around to see two stacks of red velvet pancakes seeming to float towards them. She licked her lips as the waiter set the food down infront of them.

 

"Enjoy." The waiter said. Clearly it was the end of his shift soon cause he was checking the time like The Who's counting down to Christmas in The Grinch That Stole Christmas. 

 

"So how's Jack doing?" Nicole said trying to change the subject before Caroline came up with anymore wild and crazy theories.

 

"He's doing pretty well. He told me to tell you hi and also ask if we wanted to go on a double date. Me, Jack, You and Otis." Jack and Caroline have been together since he asked her to prom junior year. It was actually adorable. He played football. So he got Nicole to make sure Caroline was at the feild for halftime and when halftime happened, he got the team to spell 'Caroline will you go to prom with me?' In footballs infront of the whole school.

 

"Ya sure that sounds like a lot of fun. I'll ask Otis and we'll set it up!" Nicole loved when they went on double dates. She got to spend time with her best friend AND Otis (she also has become pretty close friends with Jack now that Caroline and him are on their way to highschool sweethearts).

 

The two talked about gossip, school, boyfriends, tv shows and whatever else they could talk about for two hours. When they finally paid the check they talked so much they seemed to know almost everything that was on each others mind. Almost.

 

Nicole got home and checked her phone. She swiped through the notifications; "instagram, instagram, instagram, snapchat, snapchat, instagram, snapchat... Wait a missed call??". She didn't recognize the number: '323-460-1873?' she said in a whisper to herslef. Almost as if she was questioning its presence. "Caroline!"

 

"What?!" "

 

"Get over here!" Caroline walked over to Nicole, mostly because she didn't want to have to yell across the apartment to talk to her.

 

"Can you google this area code for me?"

 

"Ya. Whats the number?" Caroline said, phone in hand and already on google.

 

"323."

 

"Okay hold on. Why do you need this area code anyway?" Caroline asked waiting for the search to load.

 

"I got this missed call and the area code is 323. And I have no idea who called me." Nicole said scratching her head.

 

"Oh I got it! The location of the area code 323 is... Los Angeles California." "Los Angeles?" Nicole repeated. 'Why the fuck did someone call me from Los Angeles?' She thought to herself. The last time she was ever in California was junior year in high school for college touring. Then it hit her. Her eyes widened as did her smile.

 

Caroline looked to see Nicole sprint to her room and shut the door, fast. 'Goddam since when could she run that fast?'. Caroline really thought nothing of, or maybe she just didn't care as soon as her eyes caught a glimpse of the 3 new boxes of CheezIts that Nicole picked her up the night before.

 

Nicole shut the door to her room and hopped on her bed. She went to her missed call and clicked the re-call button. She put the phone up to her ear and became overjoyed when she heard the phone ring. 'Why am I so excited? We literally talked for what? Twenty minutes? I guess its just the who mystery of this all thats getting to me? Whatever I just-' before she could finish her thoughts she heard noise coming from the other line.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey Robert sorry I missed your call, I was with Caroline at IHOP."

 

"Who is Caroline?"

 

"Oh ya sorry I completley forgot, Caroline is my roommate, we've been friends since like beginning of freshman highschool year."

 

"You don't have to apologize, we're talking now so its all good." Robert let out a slight laugh which in turn made Nicole giggle a little. "So anyways I called you earlier to ask if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?"

 

"Oh Robert i'm so sorry."

 

"Why are you sorry?"

 

"I'm in a pretty serious relationship with someone. I'm really sorry if I lead you on-"

 

"No! No! No! I'm not asking you on a date! I was just asking to hang out as friends!"

 

"Oh thank god! But I still can't."

 

"Well why not?"

 

"Because Caroline and I was supposed to have movie night last night and I had to cancel to see you. I can't do that again."

 

"Why don't the three of us see one then?"

 

"I don't know i'll ask her." Nicole out her hand over the phone.

 

"Caroline, Robert was wondering if he can tag along during our movie night tonight."

 

"Who the hell is he?"

 

"He's the guy from Starbucks."

 

"Sure it's cool. But now I choose the movie and you two better not have sex on the couch." Nicole shot her a look before turning her attention back to Robert

 

"Ya it's cool if you come over. Be here at sixish."

 

"Will do. See you at six. Bye."

 

"Okay bye." Nicole hung up her phone and sat back in her bed. 

 

"Should I be worried?" Caroline said peeking into her room before coming in.

 

"No. Why?"

 

"Maybe because you never have let Otis come to our movie night. And your letting him come already?"

 

"Well that's because he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend Caroline. Not even. We just started to get to know each other."

 

"Okay fine. But if it becomes something more. I will find out."

 

"Okay. There won't be anything more."

 

"Well we better go to the store to get some food for tonight, like snacks." Nicole said breaking the awkward silence between the two.

 

"Yes yes yes I love food." 

 

Nicole and Caroline had just gotten back from their "splurge". They got Tostidos, Doritos, Pirates Booty, Poptarts, Popcorn and pretzels. They were unpacking the deliciousness when the doorbell rang. Nicole looked at the clock '3:00. Wow he's being punctual to the max.' She thought to herself. He was a few hours early. Nicole parted from the food set-up and jogged to the door. When she opened the door she saw Robert standing there with a big smile on his face.

 

"What did you do?" Nicole said questioning his big smile. He did look like a three year old who had just put gum on his sisters hair.

 

"Nothingggg." Robert said. Again looking like that same three year old.

 

"Whatever you did I dont wanna hear about just put it back or something." Nicole said giggling.

 

"Ok fine I guess you don't want Dominos pizza and lava cake." Robert said smirking as he held up the pizza. 'She tricked me with the napkin, now we're even" he said to himself.

 

"I love dominos! Cholie he's a keeper!" Caroline shouted somehow hearing their conversation, her comment causing Nicole to roll her eyes and blush somewhat.

 

"I see that your making good use of that hoodie once again." Robert joked. Nicole looked at herself realizing she still was wearing the hoodie and pajama pants. She really didn't care. If she remembered it was Robert coming over she probably would've at least made some sort of an effort but whatever.

 

"Ya well, you know its my favorite hoodie. So anyways come in and make yourself at home." Nicole ran in and used their wood floors to let her glide across the room with her socks before stopping at some of the bowls of snacks.

 

"We'll start after we put this stuff on the table." Robert started to look through the movie titles. But before he could select anything he heard

 

"Nuh uh buddy boy. Didn't Nicole tell you? The price for you coming here was I get to pick the movie." As Caroline said that she turned to put some of the bowls on the table. She almost dropped them.

 

"You didn't tell me that your 'friend' was hot." Caroline whispered to Nicole.

 

"Pipe down honey you got a boyfriend."

 

"That I do." Caroline said with the *you know I do* type of walk as she walked over to look at the movies. She ended up choosing Anchorman. And who could disagree with that choice.

 

As Caroline started the movie Robert and Nicole dug in to the pizza, Caroline soon joining them. After the pizza and lava cakes they all "claimed" their own snacks. Nicole claimed the boxes and boxes of poptarts, Robert claimed the Doritos, and Caroline got the Tostidos all to herself. Midway through the movie Robert felt something on his chest. He looked down to see Nicole snuggled up against him for warmth. He reached out and pulled the blanket on to her to help her out a little bit. Caroline saw this out of the corner of her eye, but decided that with these two it would be best to keep it to herself. The movie ended at 6ish. So they all decided they could afford another movie. Robert suggested the movie Let Me Explain. The newest Kevin Hart movie. Nicole couldn't be happier because that was her favorite comedian as well.

The movie went on for two hours or so. After that they decided to jump in on the Psych marathon that was on USA network. When Robert looked down at Nicole he saw that she was asleep. 'Wow. I actually just realized how beautiful you are Nicole. Well maybe not JUST realized. No Robert! Stop it! She told you she is in a committed relationship. Besides, what do I have to offer her, we just met for Christs sake she barely knows who I am.' As much as Robert had some sort of feelings for her he knew that what she needed was a friend. So he picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room. Caroline followed him the entire way. Having different faces; *Oh shoot how can you pick her up like that* *that's so sweet* *Can you pick me up like that?* *Somethings going on between you two*. When he got to Nicole's room he gave her a look to tell her that he wanted tp be alone for a second. Caroline reluctantly agreed though she reminded him of her boyfriend. 

Robert walked over to Nicole's bed with her still in his arms. He could feel the warmth of her cheek as she rested her head on his arm, still fast asleep. He sat down on her bed and pulled the sheets down far enough to be able to rest Nicole in her bed. He gently layed her down and pulled the covers over her. He looked at her for a moment. She had this lock of hair that layed quietly on her face. He slowly reached down and brushed it behind her ear. When their skin touched Robert felt something. More than warmth, more than a spark. It was a feeling he couldn't describe, but he knew it was there. A feeling he is always going to remember. Committed relationship or not. He took one good look at her from the door before he smiled and turned the light off.


	9. Chapter 9

A few months went by until it was February. Robert had decided to split rent with Jason and temporarily move up to Syracuse. Nicole and Robert spent at least 3 days together each week. They became closer than they could ever imagine. Going from not even knowing each others name to knowing so many details they seemed to have known each other for their entire lives. Caroline had tagged along with the two when she was not with Jack (it wasn't a lot that she tagged along). When Caroline had brought Jack over for dinner Robert was there sometimes and met him. They weren't close but they got along. As for Otis, however. Nicole told him that she and Robert were hanging out but she made sure they would never meet each other. Otis and Nicole went out whenever he didn't have lacrosse, so every other weekend or so. But they still saw each other everyday when they went out for lunch. Every day. None of either of their friends would bother to ask to go out to lunch. That was their thing. Until February.

Nicole had just got out of her What People Want Marketing class. She started to walk towards the student parking lot with Caroline. "So where are you and Otis going toda- Shit!" Caroline yelled as she tripped but recovered.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Ya its just hard to see cause of all this damn fog" This time around every year Syracuse was kniwn for getting fog, so it didn't come as that big of a surorise to anyone. Not that it stopped them from hating it.

 

"Anyways, I think we are going to Subway. Nothing fancy."

 

"Fancy or not food is food and Subway has some good shit." Caroline said looking down. Nicole knew Caroline for a while, so she could kinda tell what she was thinking.

 

"Want me to pick you up something?"

 

"YES THANK YOU SO MUCH!" 'I know her way too well' Nicole thought to herself proud that she once again got it correct.

 

They walked to the parking lot. Nicole saw someone waiting by their car. She couldn't exactly tell who it was due to the fog but who else would be waiting there? She said goodbye to Caroline who reminded her to get her that sandwich. Nicole ran up to Otis, leaped and gave him a big hug. "Yay lets go im starving. Oh and Caroline wants us to get her something."

 

"Wow this whole entrance just for little ole me?" Nicole froze. She did recognize that voice, but it wasn't Otis. She looked up to see Robert holding her in his arms with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "So where do you want to go to lunch?" Robert said gently setting Nicole down and reaching in his pockets for his keys.

 

"Well actually Robbie," Nicole had started to call him that since mid January. "We can't go to lunch." Nicole said nervously, she really had no idea how he was going to react to this.

 

"Why not? Is it my breath?" Robert joked, making a face as if he had smelt something pretty bad.

 

"No, its just, Otis and I have gone out to lunch everyday since the beginning of the year, its kind of like a tradition."

 

"Nicole come on, just this once?"

 

"Robbie I would love to but its our thing." There was no way Robert was going to give up this easily.

 

"Come on Nicole," Robert said picking her up by the waist and sitting her on the front hood of his car, "how can you say no to this face." Robert gave Nicole te puppy eyes. As much as Nicole tried to give in the softness of his brown eyes made it impossible not to.

 

"Fine. You win. But Otis isn't going to be too happy about this."

 

"Don't worry Nicole. Traditions were made to be broken." Robert said as Nicole texted Otis and got in the car.

 

"I think you mean rules."

 

"Traditions are just rules that people convince themselves not to break long enough to make them think it was their choice not to break them."

 

Nicole had no idea where she was going, all she knew was the hunger in her stomach. She had 3 hours until her next class and she was going to spend every one of them with Robert. She loves spending time with him no matter what the occasion. And as much as she tries to deny it, she enjoys being with him a little more than being with Otis. When Robert finally parked he turned towards Nicole "I've decided to cash in that raincheck." Robert got out of the car.

 

As Nicole got out of the car she looked up a realized what he meant. "Panera" she whispered to herself and couldn't help but laugh. She really did appericiate how Robert remembered such a little thing like that. She knew that Otis probably didn't remember where their first date was, not like this was a date or anything, she had a point. It was just December that he didn't remember what her favorite resteraunt is of all time even though she had told him hundreds of times, California Pizza Kitchen (don't judge, you know they have good food). As they stepped inside Nicole felt the same rush of warmth come on to her as she did that day. And it still felt just as good. Robert told her to find a table while he got the soups. Nicole sat down at the same place she did before. As Nicole daydreamed out the window Robert came with two chicken noodle soups.

 

"Bon Appetit!" Robert said with a smile and laughed at his own "joke". Nicole rolled her eyes and dug in. 

 

They began to chat about their day, Jason (who Nicole had met a few times), Caroline, and for some reason Otis. But they didn't make it very far along their gossip when Nicole got a text from Caroline. 'Cholie when you come home I have a surprise for you.' Nicole showed Robert the text and they started to guess. It began with some pretty reasonable guesses; shoes, a good grade report, pizza!!!!, any type of food... Then the guesses got compeltely into food until it drifted into unnatural guesses; pony!, a new car!, a puppy. Until they finally gave up. They resumed with their random topics.

 

Quite a few topics later, Nicole looked at her phone "Robbie."

 

"Hold that thought, I forgot something in the car." Robert stood up and rushed out the door. Nicole got up and put the bowls on top of the trash can and got rid of the trays.

 

When Robert got back he had the same look on his face that december movie night when Nicole opened the door.

 

"What is it Robbie?" Nicole said with a suspicious yet joking smile.

 

"We're going to be late come on."

 

"That wouldn't be the first time you were late."

 

"Very funny. Seriously what is it?"

 

"Well, I took you here because I wanted to call in a raincheck. So I thought that I should probably give you back what you first lost."

 

Robert held out a grande salted caramel frappachino with whipped cream. Nicole laughed and hugged him. "You're the best Robbie. You know that?"

 

"Who else would be the best?" Robert said laughing. Nicole actually found the entire gesture very thoughtful and cute.

 

"Well enough about how awesome I am we have to get you back for your last class."

 

As they were in the car driving back Nicole realized something, "Robbie? Do you go to college? How do you have this much freetime?"

 

"Nicole I dropped outta high school. It just wasn't my thing."

 

"I wish it wasn't my thing. But you can't be a successful advertiser without going to college." Nicole turned on the heat and started to enjoy her drink. Using the straw as a spoon just as she did the first time she ran into Robert. 

When they finally arrived at school Nicole gave Robert a thank you hug and walked into class. She was so into her drink that she didn't notice the familiar car parked a few spaces by Robert. Robert seemed to recognize it but he couldn't put his finger on it. As soon as Nicole got out of sight Robert started to get back in his car. But before he could even reach the car he felt a huge pain on his cheek. He now knew where the car was from and who it belonged to. Otis. Otis had gotten out of his car and punched Robert in the jaw. Robert staggered back a bit, putting his hand on his cheek to try to protect it from the stinging winter wind.

 

"You think you can take my girl away from me like that?!" He took another swing at Robert. This time going full force into Robert's ribs.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about man. I didn't do anything."

 

"You don't think I know what you did?!" Otis was getting angrier and angrier. "You've been with her everyday! Now you i'm back and you get her to ditch me for you?! She's mine! She belongs to me not you!" Robert's hands clenched with anger and his face became red.

 

"She's not yours! You don't own her! You don't know her like I do!" Robert punched Otis in the jaw, forcing him to lean down to ease the pain to which he kicked Otis. Send him to aback. But Otis just wiped the pain away, he played lacrosse he had to know how to do that. Otis had had enough of being pushed around by this low life that thinks he can just waltz in and destroy the best relationship he has ever had.

 

"You think you have any clue what she's like?! You have no fucking idea!" Otis pushed Robert to the ground. Otis whaled on Robert, he would've kept going to if someone hadn't pulled him off of Robert. 

 

Robert was in a blur. His vision was blurry and his ears were ringing. All he could hear was a few things here and there "Get him to the hospital!" "Sir, sir can you hear me?" "We're losing him!" "Don't worry you're almost at the hospital." And then nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole walked over to her class and struggled through The History of Propaganda and How It Influences the Masses. She thought about how Otis must feel. 'He must be so upset. It was the thing we both looked foward to during the day. I'm sure that he will get over it. He's a great guy, he can understand. All I know is I want to do that again. The change was refreshing in a way.'

 

When school finally ended Nicole hopped in her car and threw her bag in the back seat. It was Tuesday, so Caroline would get out of her last class 3 hours later than her. Nicole texted Caroline

'I'm on my way home. Need anything?'

A few seconds later Caroline texted back 'We need more Luck Charm cause Jason ate them all when he came over that one time. But your surprise is at home.' Nicole honestly couldn't understand how Caroline seemed to be able to text in class without getting caught. Nicole wasn't exactly good at it, at all. So eventually she just decided to not take out her phone during class. She drove home in silence. Lost in her own thoughts. 

 

When Nicole pulled up to her apartment she saw an unfamiliar car parked outside in the spot that she always parks in. But she just thought it was one of her neighbors friends forgetting where to park. Nicole walked into the apartment and she heard a banging sound from the kitchen. She knew Caroline was at school, Otis was at indoor lacrosse practice, and she didn't see Robert's car out front. Nicole picked up the closest thing that she could use as a weapon. A chair. Nicole slowly walked towards the kitchen chair in hand, trying to make as little noise as possible. She saw the intruder stand from getting something out of a bottom cabinet, facing away from her. She was about so smack him in the face with the chair when she heard "Nikita! It's been so long!" The intruder spun around to reveal a familiar face.

 

"Matthew!" Nicole dropped the chair and dove in for a hug. 

 

Matthew was Nicole's gay best friend from high school. She always depended on him for advice no matter what it was. They were practically siblings they knew so much about each other. "So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since we graduated!"

 

"I went to Europe like I've always wanted to! Oh Nikita its awesome! You should've come with me when I offered sophomore year."

 

"Matthew you know that going to Syracuse has been my dream since middle school."

 

"Ya I know." Matthew looked down, he tried so hard to get Nicole to come with him and he was still a little upset still that she didn't come.

 

"So what brings you to Syracuse?"

 

"Well Caroline told me about you and I just had to come down to hear the story for myself!"

 

"Whoa hold up a sec. You spent all that money for a plane ticket just to hear a story?!"

 

"No silly, my sugar daddy paid for it! And the story about your new boy toy." That was the second part of Matthew's big Europe plan, he surprised Nicole by actually following it through. And a little bit disgusted, so she decided to change the subject before it got any worse.

"What story?"

 

"Caroline briefly told me about the new boy toy you got."

 

"What boy t-. Did Caroline tell you about Robert?" Nicole's face went quickly from confused to serious as she figured out who he was talking about.

 

"Ya she did. Tell me about him."

 

"Fine. But he's NOT my boy toy or whatever. He's a friend."

 

Nicole told Matthew about everything, from Starbucks to lunch and everything else. She told him about all the feelings she had. This was Matthew's favorite thing in the world gossip. He loved people telling him things.

 

When Nicole finally finished Matthew told her the only thing he could; "You love him." 

 

"No I don't."

 

"Yes you do! Nikita, come on, those feelings you get, they don't happen with just anyone."

 

"Matthew he's a friend. I love Otis, I've been with Otis for over a year!"

 

"Okay, fine say whatever you want. But keep this in mind; if you are so sure about who you are in love with, how come no matter what you can remember every detail about Robert?"

 

"Matthew I'm hungry you want anything?" Nicole wanted to push those two in the back of her mind for now. And enjoy the time she had with her friend.

 

"Nikita I would love to eat trust me. But I need to get down to 100." Matthew patted his stomach as he said it. Nicole rolled her eyes. Matthew had been starving himself on and off since forever.

 

"Well I'm going to have some CheezIts before Caroline gets home and keeps them from me. While Nicole was pouring some CheezIts out into a bowl her phone rang.

 

"Hello? Is this Nicole Beraud?"

 

"Yes. Who is this?"

 

"There has been an accident." Matthew heard a bang and looked over. Nicole stood there, frozen, phone on the floor and face as pale as the snow outside. He could barely make out the words she mouthed "Robbie".


	11. Chapter 11

He couldn't see, he couldn't walk, he couldn't talk. Robert was unconscious for a week and all he could do was hear. Hear everything that was going in around him. The door opening and closing. The nurses discussing how much medicine to give. The doctors feet scrambling in as his heart beat went up and down like a sea-saw. He had no idea how long he had been there but he knew it was a while. Robert wanted to get out of there. He needed to get out of there. He knew that the more time he was in here Otis was out there with Nicole. Telling HIS side of the story (his false side of the story) and convincing her to stay away from Robert. So Robert did all he could do, stay in his bed. He took his medicine, ate his food, and did all the doctors told him to do. But when they left he swore up and down that the minute he could speak and see he would be outta there.

Robert continued with his "plan" for a rapid recovery. He thought he would spend the rest of his life like this. But then something changed. Robert woke up (well, became conscious from his sleep) and opened his eyes. But instead of seeing complete darkness he actually saw a blur of colors and outlines. Robert pressed his panic button. He expected to not be able to yell for help. The nurse rushed in, expecting a life threatening emergency.

 

"What is it?" The nurse said, relieved of the discovery of her patient's safety. She put the dry erase marker that Robert has been using to communicate in one hand and the dry erase board in the other. Robert scribbled on the white board and handed it to the nurse I can see. The nurse smiled "Thats great, you should get your ability to speak soon and your sight should gradually improve." Robert saw the blob of the nurse exit the room. Robert got really pumped. His plan was working, and soon he will be able to see Jason, Nicole, and he was even a little bit excited to see Caroline. 

 

A few days went by and Robert's vision and speech fully healed. When he opened his eyes he looked around. The pale walls kept the theme with the standard furniture around the room. He looked slightly to the right towards the window, he saw someone bundled in a blanket. Face immersed in the blankets warmth and shielded from Roberts vision. When the nurse came in Robert assumed she would know who this stranger is.

 

"Excuse me, do you know who that is?" Robert whispered, pointing to the person bundled in the blanket.

 

"No i'm sorry sir. She has been here since way past my shift."

 

"Okay, thanks." The nurse nodded and exited the room. Robert decided to put on a movie. He loved movies so much. It was what he wanted to do. It was what he always wanted to do. There weren't many movie selections. But he chose 'When Harry Met Sally'. He had never seen it before but heard good things about it.

 

About thirty minutes into the movie Robert was totally immersed in the movie. He didn't know what was going on around him nor did he care. Until he felt a hand on his hand. He jumped a little bit and looked over.

 

"Hey you." Nicole said with a smile.

 

"Hey. What day is it?" Robert said shifting over to face Nicole.

 

"Feburary 23rd. Man you look like shit Robbie." Nicole giggled pushing Roberts shoulder lightly.

 

"You don't look to good yourself." Robert joked and Nicole rolled her eyes and laughed.

 

"So how you feeling?"

 

"Eh i'm alright. This kinda hurts." Robert said. He lifted his shirt to reveal quite a few bruises and taping of the side of his stomach to support the two broken ribs he had from Otis shoving him. Hard.

 

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." Nicole said embracing Robert in a hug. "How did you hear?" "Otis told me. He saw what happened. You were walking back to your car and some idiot pulled out without looking. Thank god Otis was there, he called and ambulance and rode the whole way with you." 

"Ya, lucky me he was there..." Robert trailed off. 

"Whats wrong?" 

"Oh its nothing, I'm just kinda hungry. I think I slept through lunch." He lied through his teeth. He knew Otis lied to Nicole, but he didn't have the heart to tell her

"Oh ok, I'll go and get you something from somewhere instead of this crap." Nicole said in a soft voice trying not to get the people giving Robert his meds angry.

About ten minutes later Nicole showed up with a large pizza and two Sprite's from Dominos "You know me so well." Robert said with a smile as he took the soda into his hand. "So I never asked you." Robert said through his giant bites of pizza. "The nurse said you have been here since my first day and haven't left at all. What about school?" "Ya I took a sick... week. I got my classmates to send me videos of lectures and text me homework. I haven't missed a step." Nicole said with a sarcastic yet friendly smile. Robert resumed the movie and the two laughed and ate pizza for the rest of the afternoon, just like that night months ago. Robert wondered what Otis must think, I mean he was here for "taking Nicole away from Otis". But he really didn't care Nicole was better off with Robert, safer with Robert, happier with Robert. And sooner or later Otis will have to realize that.


End file.
